Medianoche
by emizzz94
Summary: AU ¿Crees en las historias de terror? Pues deberías. Dip [Damien x Pip]


**Hola! Cómo están?**

 **Les traigo un nuevo fic, esta vez Dip. No quiero extenderme mucho, así que directamente les dejó con la historia. Espero que la disfruten y como siempre pido disculpas por cualquier error en la ortografía/puntuación/narración.**

 **Disclaimer: South Park con todos sus personajes no son de mi autoría, por el contrario, la historia si es mía.**

Con pulso firme, comenzó a delinearse; al acabar, comprobó que ambos ojos estuvieran iguales. Puso una capa de máscara sobre las pestañas rubias y pintó sus labios con ese rojo borravino que a tantos hombres les gustaba. Terminado el maquillaje, se alejó para ver su trabajo. Estaba fantástica como siempre. Caminó hasta su armario y sacó lo que utilizaría esta noche.

Había elegido un vestido azul medianoche corto y muy ajustado, que hacia resaltar su prominente busto y alargaba sus piernas. Mirándose en el espejo de cuerpo entero, terminó de arreglar la prenda que la cubría como si de una segunda piel se tratase. No usaba corpiño, las costuras se verían y arruinarían todo el look; tampoco era como si lo necesitase.

Se calzó los tacones, buscó el pequeño bolso a juego y, antes de salir de la habitación, tomó la gabardina negra, tampoco había que ir mostrando gratis, ¿no?

Mientras bajaba por el ascensor, le daba los últimos retoques a su largo cabello rizado. Atravesó con seguridad el lobby* del hotel y al salir al exterior, fue recibida por la cálida noche.

-¿Desea un taxi, señorita Stevens?

-Si, muchas gracias Bobby –la rubia le regaló una sensual sonrisa al joven botones.

-Si me permite, esta noche se encuentra magnífica, señorita.

-Jajaja, eres muy amable...nos vemos pronto –entre risas, despidió al hombre y subió al auto, acto seguido, dio la dirección de la discoteca al chófer.

El viaje fue largo ya que el local quedaba en una zona bastante apartada de la ciudad, donde se concentraban todos los antros. Se notaba la diferencia que existía entre el centro, ya que aquí las calles eran muy solitarias, todo el gentío se amontaba dentro de los clubes.

Al descender del auto, lo primero que le llamó la atención fue el nombre del lugar.

"Medianoche"

La rubia pensó con ironía que era la hora en la cual las historias de terror se volvían realidad.

Atravesó las puertas y en un instante la música electrónica inundó sus oídos. Las luces de colores bailaban sobre los cuerpos sudorosos que se movían en la pista de baile. Mientras caminaba hacía la barra de bebidas, observó a las diferentes personas que ocupaban los reservados; un rubio esnifaba coca directamente del muslo de una mujer asiática, un pelinegro era cabalgado salvajemente por otro rubio, un hombre de pelo oscuro recibía una mamada de un entusiasta pelirrojo con rizos.

Llegó a la barra y se sacó la gabardina, en un segundo, pudo sentir las cientos de miradas hambrientas sobre ella. Ni siquiera había terminado de acomodarse en su asiento, que el barman le acercó un Cosmopolitan*.

-De parte del hombre de allá -señaló a un fornido castaño de traje en la otra punta de la barra.

-Gracias.

Agarró su trago y caminó contoneando las caderas hasta llegar al hombre. Era un tipo grande, con los brazos muy trabajados, también dedujo que era adinerado por el traje italiano hecho a medida y el elegante reloj que llegaba a asomarse.

-Acabo de recibir esto en tu nombre, muchísimas gracias –le dio un sorbo a su bebida y al terminar, lamió sus labios- mi favorito.

-Me alegro que te guste, Eric Cartman, por cierto.

-Un gusto Eric, Bebe Stevens -estiró su mano.

El hombre tomó su mano y, en vez de besarle el dorso, la giró y depositó un húmedo beso en su palma. Iba a ser una noche divertida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A trompicones, salieron a un callejón por la puerta trasera. Mientras era besada fogosamente, Eric la estampó contra la pared.

-Eres hermosa.

Sus labios viajaron por su cuello hasta llegar al borde del escote. Sus manos acariciaban sus piernas queriéndose meter bajo el vestido.

-¿Eric? -su voz salió en forma de jadeo.

-¿Mgh?

-¿Crees en las historias de terror?

-¿Qué? -el hombre se alejó con la duda pintada en el rostro.

Antes que pudiera decir algo más, la rubia lo tomó del cabello y le tiró la cabeza hacía atrás, en un segundo, clavó sus afilados colmillos; la sangre caliente empezó a brotar.

-¡Detente súcubo*!

La mujer soltó a Eric y éste cayó muerto al suelo.

El hombre de cabello oscuro y el pelirrojo de la mamada, a quienes había confundido con una pareja, le apuntaban con pistolas y cuchillos respectivamente. Eran cazadores. Y por el brillo de las armas, podía jurar que eran de plata*. Vaya, sería un problema si siquiera la rozaban, tardaría en cicatrizar.

-Calma muchachos, nunca escucharon que es de mala educación apuntarle a una dama.

-Cállate y aléjate del cuerpo. ¿Dónde están tus alas?

-No combinaban con el vestido.

La rubia dudó, ¿peleaba con ellos aún con el riesgo de que una de las armas le dé o escapaba y evitaba al resto de cazadores que seguro ya estaban de camino? No fue una decisión muy difícil.

-Miren niños, me encantaría quedarme a jugar, pero tengo otra cita.

Al instante de terminar de hablar, dio un saltó hacía atrás cayendo al lado de un basurero. Con una patada, lo mandó a volar hacía los hombres. Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo del callejón.

No tardó mucho en escuchar como los cazadores empezaban a perseguirla. Mmm, escapar de unos agentes del gobierno que quieren experimentar contigo utilizando unos zapatos de 15 cm de alto era más complicado de lo que pensaba, Vogue* no decía nada de esto.

Vio su salida cuando escuchó que venía una moto por la calle; con un salto, se colocó detrás del conductor y le quebró el cuello, para luego tirar el cuerpo y tomar el mando del vehículo. Aceleró a fondo, dejando atrás a los cazadores.

Estaba a punto de salir de ese barrio, cuando, de pronto, la moto fue embestida por un auto negro a alta velocidad.

La chica salió volando para estrellarse contra el tronco de un árbol, si hubiese habido algún espectador en ese momento, habría podido ver con claridad como su espalda se doblaba en un ángulo imposible y caía al suelo pesadamente.

Mierda, su columna se había quebrado, eso DEFINITIVAMENTE tardaría en sanar. Antes de darse cuenta, sintió como una aguja penetraba su piel. La inconsciencia la envolvió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo primero que notó al volver en sí, fue que estaba acostada en una cama, atada de brazos y piernas.

Echó la vista hacía atrás y, efectivamente, estaba atada a la cama con cadenas de plata.

Lo segundo que notó fue que en vez de haber una delicada mano femenina, vio una mano, que aunque si bien era fina, obviamente pertenecía a un hombre. Bajó la vista y ni rastro de los turgentes senos, en su lugar había un pecho plano. La confirmación se la daría el miembro que descansaba entre sus piernas.

-Mierda -su propia voz había vuelto.

-Debo reconocer que está vez me costó bastante encontrarte.

Pip giró la cabeza hacía el sonido de la voz. En el rincón más oscuro y alejado de la habitación, un par de orbes rojos brillaban de manera intensa. Lentamente, un estilizado hombre de gran altura y cabello negro se acercó donde él reposaba.

-Hola Damien, ¿cómo estuviste?

-Bien, ya sabes, buscando durante 4 años a mi pareja que se escapó.

-Un poco de diversión no mata a nadie, de alguna forma hay que pasar la eternidad.

El hombre sonrió y paseó los ojos por su cuerpo desnudo. Resbaló una uña por la piel pálida del muslo, abriéndola; la sangre salió hasta que algunas gotas mancharon el colchón. Se ve que, lo que sea que le inyectaron, no sólo le devolvía a su forma original sino que también retardaba la cicatrización.

-¿Qué me inyectaste?

-Eso, mi querido cambiante*, es un secreto –el moreno siguió lacerando su piel; poco a poco su miembro empezaba a despertar- por cierto, buena idea eso de adaptar la forma de un súcubo para despistarme.

-Mngh, g-gracias.

-¿Quién es Bebe?

-Una chica que estaba en el momento equivocado en el lugar equivocado.

-¿Era realmente un súcubo?

-S-si.

Pip no podía concentrarse, Damien seguía arrastrando su uña por toda su piel hasta llegar a la base de su cuello.

-Peccatum*.

En el momento que el demonio pronunció la palabra, el rubio sintió el ardor en el cuello. Sabía que el sello que lo marcaba como pertenencia de Damien se había revelado.

-Debe haber sido duro el tener que tomar sangre diariamente sólo para evitar que te descubriera, ¿no?... ¿Sabes cómo te reconocí?

Obvio que lo sabía, pero el otro quería que lo preguntara.

-¿Cómo?

-Por tus ojos; te encontré hace una semana pero recién ayer pude verte bien los ojos –el pelinegro se sentó en la cama a su lado y con una mano, derritió las cadenas- has avanzado mucho, pero todavía no estas en el nivel para cambiar tus ojos.

-Mmm, prometo que la próxima vez que me escape, ya sabré cambiar mis ojos.

-Ya veremos...ya veremos.

Pip tiró a Damien encima de él y comenzaron un erótico beso.

 **Aclaración de algunos puntos.**

 ***Lobby:** entrada/recibidor.

 ***Cosmopolitan:** cóctel preparado con vodka, triple sec, jugo de arándanos y jugo de lima.

 ***Súcubo:** ser que toma la forma de mujeres extremadamente bellas, poseen alas demoníacas y se alimentan de la sangre y energía vital de hombres jóvenes.

 ***Plata:** metal asociado con la luna que durante siglos se creyó que poseía propiedades sagradas y mágicas. (así que si vas a perseguir monstruos, asegúrate de llevar tu siempre confiable cuchillo de plata)

 ***Vogue:** revista estadounidense de moda.

 ***Cambiante:** cambiaformas o metamórfico; es un ser capaz de adoptar ya sea la forma de un animal o de otras personas.

 ***Peccatum:** pecado en latín, según google traductor (oh por dio! Pero que original que soy)

 **OMAIGA, no les encantan los giros argumentales?**

 **Si, Pip es un cambiaformas, por lo que desde un principio era él haciéndose pasar por Bebe, quien al mismo tiempo es un súcubo. Algo rebuscado, pero ésta idea vino a mi mente y no pude ignorarla. Pobre rubiecito, en mis fics ya lo he vuelto yandere, un cura endemoniado y ahora un monstruo metamórfico; una historia normal donde Pip sea tierno y no tenga una retorcida personalidad? JA! Qué es eso?**

 _ **EMI ALGUNA VEZ ESCRIBIRÁ UN FIC DONDE NO SATANICE A PIP? DEJARÁ DE ESCRIBIR BAJO LOS EFECTOS DEL CRACK? HARÁ ALGUNA VEZ UNA HISTORIA NORMAL? Averígüelo próximamente, en su canal favorito.**_

 **En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Ya saben que cualquier comentario es bienvenido.**

 **Besos y abrazos!**

 **PD: y tú crees en las historias de terror?**


End file.
